It is known in the art to provide a pedestrian airbag system in which, in the event of a collision with a pedestrian or the like during driving, an airbag is inflated along the vehicle body to catch the pedestrian or the like. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-90795 describes a pedestrian airbag system in which an airbag is inflated along the front end, the cowl top, and the right and left A-pillars of the car to protect a pedestrian or the like in the event of a collision therewith.
This pedestrian airbag system has an inflator in the airbag, as shown in FIG. 3. This inflator is shaped like a rod, to which a plurality of mounting brackets (inflator holders) is attached in different positions of its length. A mounting bolt projects from each of the mounting brackets. The bolts pass through the airbag to project outward. The inflator and the airbag are fixed to an airbag case with the bolts.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-90795 does not clearly describe the position through which a harness for passing electric current to the initiator of the inflator in the airbag is taken out of the airbag.